


I Don't Want to Pretend Anymore

by Prince3son



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jihoon Jinyoung Woojin are best friends, M/M, Park Jihoon Is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince3son/pseuds/Prince3son
Summary: Nielwink Fake Dating AU





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much Nielwink moment lately I can't help myself to write some story about them :)
> 
> And since I'm a sucker for fake dating AU.. Here we go!! I hope you like it! Also sorry beforehand if there is any mistakes since English isn't my first languange.. Happy reading! :D

Park Jihoon, 20 years old, is known as Seoul University’s sweetheart even though he is only a freshman. Many people adore him, not only because he has a beautiful face with the prettiest eyes, but he also happened to be a top student with good grades and good personality. He always being nice and helping people if they ever need him. His only flaw is that he is too nice and too shy to say no. More than once, people taking his kindness too far, but thankfully he has two best friends who always protect him and say no to them for him.

Jihoon, Woojin and Jinyoung has been together since they were 5. They were neighbors, went to the same school starting from elementary and their friendship continue until now when they decided to move to seoul and rent a small apartment near campus together. They’ve been through thick and thin they can practically call themselves brothers. But unlike him, his two friends is actually really loud and happens to be social butterflies. They’re the ones who dragged him to every party and introduced him to new people. They sometimes even set him on a date so Jihoon didn’t feel lonely when they can’t accompany him. Yes, both of them already have their own boyfriend since highschool, while Jihoon haven’t even have his first kiss yet.

It’s not like Jihoon hates the idea of having a boyfriend, he just doesn’t want to rush into a relationship with some person he doesn’t truly like. He doesn’t even feel lonely like what his friends thought. When he’s alone he can actually focus on studying, which he can’t ever get the privilege of if his friends are around. But unfortunately, on this one day, Jihoon really wish his friends would be here with him..

Jihoon is in the library, studying for the exam next week. He was so into it he doesn’t realize it’s already past 11pm until the librarian told him it almost closing time. When he looks around, there are only two other people who’s still there, one girl who already standing and preparing to leave and this one guy who sits 3 tables right in front of him. While Jihoon is still staring at the guy, he suddenly lifts up his face looking directly into Jihoon’s eyes. A shiver run through his body. The guy is kinda scary with his black hoodie covering his head and he doesn’t avert his eyes on Jihoon even once until he left the library. Jihoon can’t get the anxious feeling off even when he arrives on the bus stop. His phone is dead and there’s no cab insight so Jihoon decided to ride a bus home.

He is still waiting for the bus when 5 minutes later the scary guy arrives and sits right next to him even though they are the only ones in there. Jihoon trying to subtly get further from him to keep their distance but everytime he scoots further the guy also moves along him. At this point Jihoon already thinks of the worst. _What if this guy a serial killer or something?? Am I gonna die tonight? Where is Jinyoung and Woojin the time I need them the most?_ He is so deep in his thought and too nervous to notices that the mysterious guy already left no space between them. That’s why he almost fell from his seat when he hears the guy whispers directly into his ear.

“Hello there, beautiful boy”. His voice is kinda deep and even when Jihoon doesn’t looks at him, he can feels the smirk on his face. _SHIT! WHERE IS THE BUS?!!_ Jihoon stands up immediately trying to get away but soon there’s a hand on his wrist stopping him from doing so. Jihoon turns to face the guy and by their close proximity Jihoon can finally see him clearly for the first time. The guy has a dark brown hair and he’s actually good looking if not for that creepy smile on his face. He’s slowly standing up and Jihoon can see the huge gap of their height when the guy hovering him.

“E-excuse me, please let go of my wrist,” Jihoon tries to pull his hand but the guy’s grip is strong enough to hold him in place. “Well, well, well, I’m hurt you don’t recognize me, Park Jihoon, even though I’m always watching you.”

“Wh-what are you saying?”

“You’re too beautiful Park Jihoon, you’re so perfect I want to make you mine.” The guy suddenly leans closer and in his haste Jihoon blabbering the first thing he can think of “I’m sorry I already have a boyfriend!” It seems to work just fine cause the guy stops midway from whatever he was trying to do to Jihoon.

“Oh really? I know you’ve never had a boyfriend before, baby, don’t try to lie to me. I also never see you with another guy except Jinyoung and Woojin who already have their own boyfriend” he said slowly.

“Are you stalking me??” Jihoon can hear his own fear clearly and it seems like the guy too cause his smile suddenly getting bigger. “You can call it stalking or whatever but just so you know I do it because I’m in love with you, babe,” the guy trying to lean closer once more, but Jihoon push him away.

“STOP IT! I DO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” he finally get the guy to let him go. “If you love me you should let me go and don’t bother me like this!” No one ever see Jihoon yelling like this except his two bestfriends so seeing this sudden outburst seems to shocked the guy as he finally take a step away from Jihoon.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry if I’m scaring you babe, but I won’t stop stalking you until I see your boyfriend with my own eyes”

Jihoon can see the bus finally coming from the corner of his eyes and looking like there’s no other choice he agrees quickly. “Whatever, just stay away from me cause I’m not lying!”

When the bus stops in front of them Jihoon hurriedly go inside and thankfully the guy doesn’t follow him this time. Only when the guy finally left his sight does he realize the situation he’s in. He’s in deep trouble cause he’s actually doesn’t have a boyfriend! Should he just report this to police or to the campus authority? Hopefully jinyoung and Woojin can help him out of this eerie situation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoon-ah!! You’re finally home!” As soon as Jihoon opens the door to their apartment Jinyoung comes running to him and hugging him tightly. “Where have you been?! We can’t reach your phone! Do you know how worried are we??”

Jihoon can’t help but smile after hearing his friend’s antics. “I’m sorry Jinyoung-ah, I forgot to bring the charger again so my phone is dead. I was in the library not noticing the time.” He returns the hug, finally feeling safe in his friend’s arm. “You should never do that again, okay?” Jinyoung hugs him tighter. Jihoon exhale loudly, snuggling in his friend’s neck, “Yeah I promise”

“Did you have dinner yet?” Jinyoung makes him sit on the dinner table while he goes around the kitchen preparing food for Jihoon. “Me and Woojin ordered Pizza and there’s still some left for you. Eat a lot okay Jihoonie!” He brings the pizzas to Jihoon who can’t have no as an answer. Jihoon is feeling hungry anyway, especially after the meeting with the guy slash stalker earlier. “Thank you Jinyoungie. Where is Woojin by the way? I ran into some problem on the way home and I need you two…” his voice getting smaller in the end and Jinyoung can tell that this is something serious so he doesn’t pry any further.

“Don’t worry Jihoonie, we’ll help you of course. I think Woojin is still on the phone with hyungseop. God, he’s already on it for more than an hour, what in the hell are they talking about?”Jinyoung grumbled. “Haha, you just jealous cause Daehwi already asleep and you miss him, right?” it’s not a secret that Daehwi is an early sleeper after all, he’s like a big baby. “Yeah, yeah, you know me so well Jihoonie” he smiles then leaves to get Woojin. Soon after, Jihoon hears Woojin running and in the next moment he is engulf in another big hug.

“Yah! It’s already midnight! I almost call the police you know!” Woojin scolds him. Jihoon only giggled at him, “I’m sorry Woojinie, you know I love you and Jinyoungie so much right? Please don’t get angry at me,” Jihoon pouted. “Ugh, you know I can never get angry when you use that face okay?” Woojin ruffles Jihoon’s hair then sits up next to him while Jinyoung sits in front of them. “So..” Jinyoung starts, “What’s this problem you talking about?”

Although Jihoon hestitates at first, but seeing his friend encouraging him puts him a lot more at ease so he starts telling them about the stalker from the beginning till the end. “We’re really sorry Jihoonie..” Jinyoung and Woojin moves to give him a group hug, “We were on a date while you’re being stalked, we’re so sorry” Jinyoung said quietly. While Jinyoung seems sad, Woojin on another hand is angry, “I’ll beat his ass for you okay? How dare he do that to my precious baby. If you sees him next time call me and I’ll kill him.”

“No no no, what are you saying Woojin-ah? I don’t want to see any violence act from you two okay? It hurts me more if you two get hurt,” Jihoon pouted again. “Aaaww why are you so cute Jihoonie???” Jinyoung pinches his cheeks, while Woojin just grumbled “You’re too nice for your own good.”

“It’s okay guys. As long as I’m not getting myself in a situation alone with him I think I can manage,” Jihoon try to said it confidently, but his friends know otherwise. “No way, we should do something. We three have some different classes so even though I hate to leave your side we can’t be together all the time on campus.. We need to think another way,” Woojin refused his idea quickly.

Jinyoung suddenly said “How about we just find you a boyfriend then? The stalker said he’ll leave you alone when he sees you’re having one, right? Besides, I believe you don’t want him to call you a liar, right Jihoonie?”

“Wh-what?? I just said that in the heat of the moment! I wasn’t even think clearly. I’ve never been in any relationship before, I can’t have a boyfriend so suddenly like this, guys”

“Then how about a fake boyfriend?”

“What do you mean, Woojin-ah?” Jihoon can’t help but thinking that whatever his friend going to say next is not a good idea.

“It’s like a secret cover! You two can pretend that you’re in a relationship with him by holding hands or cuddling in front of the stalker and then you’ll be free Jihoonie!”

“Yeah! I agree with Woojin! That’s the easiest way out Jihoonie! We just need to find the right guy! My Jihoonie finally have a boyfriend! I’m so excited yeayy!” Jinyoung already scrolling through the contact on his phone while Woojin just grinning at him “See, my idea is the best right?”

Jihoon was stunned the entire time. Woojin and Jinyoung not noticing his inner turmoil, still discussing who is the best to be his fake boyfriend. What kind of situation is this? He was a happy single man right until this evening and just by one night his life suddenly changed. He has a stalker and he’ll be dating some stranger. He just hopes that whoever it is that Jinyoung and Woojin choose is a nice person and won’t be troubled playing his role as Jihoon’s boyfriend.

“So Jihoonie, we have some people in our minds, you’re the one to decide, okay?” Jinyoung said, snapping Jihoon from his reverie. “First is Kim Samuel, what do you think?’

“Isn’t he Daehwi’s ex-boyfriend?”

“Yeah, but it’ll be easy to convince him since he has a crush on you now”

“WHAT? I don’t even know that! You’re saying nonsense Jinyoungie!”

“No, I’m not! He himself tells Daehwi this and that’s why I don’t feel jealous seeing them together Jihoonie”

“Then I can’t accept it! I don’t want to raise his hope for nothing.. It’s only for pretend and I don’t wanna hurt anybody..”

“You’re really too nice, Park Jihoon. Okay moves to the next person, do you know Ong Seongwoo? He’s my hyung from my dancing class and he owes me a favor. He’s also majoring in acting just like you, he’s 3 years older than us so he’s already in his last year and as a plus he’s hot and funny all in one, you two will be a good match!” Woojin said. “Ong Seongwoo? Oh my god! He’s so out of my league Woojin! He’s the best in his year and I heard he received so much offer for filming right after graduation. His fans will be angry with me if they know I’m dating him! He’s already has so much on his plate I don’t wanna be a burden..”

“Okay, okay, Seongwoo hyung is a no then.” Woojin interrupted him. “This is the last one I can think of for now. His name is Kang Daniel, he’s also a hyung, 2 years older than us, he’s from the same dancing class with me and Seongwoo hyung.”

“I’ve heard of him before.. He’s the one who won the b-boying competition last year right? Doesn’t he kind of famous? Why would he helps me Woojin-ah?”

“Firstly, you’re really handsome, Jihoonie! And you’re kinda famous too don’t you know? Many students are your fans! It’s an honor to be your boyfriend!” Jinyoung answers him. “Don’t you agree with me, Woojin?”

“Yeah Jihoon, don’t think lowly of yourself okay? Besides, Daniel hyung told me not long ago that his ex-girlfriend still persistent on following and calling him everyday trying to get back together even when it’s already one month after their break up. I’m sure being your fake boyfriend will also bring benefit to him so he won’t say no. What do you think?”

“Well, Daniel hyung seems to be the best option so far..”

“Right??! We should meet him tomorrow then! I’ll introduce you to him while explaining the whole situation. He’s a nice guy, so I doubt he’ll say no.” Woojin said happily.

“Okay now that we’ve find the solution, let’s go to bed guys! It’s already one in the morning and you need your beauty sleep if you need to seduce Daniel hyung tomorrow Jihoonie!” Jinyoung smirks at him.

“Yah! It’s only fake relationship Jinyoung! Fake!”

Jinyoung just ignores Jihoon’s retort and flees to the bedroom with Woojin laughing not far behind him. Jihoon knows that his friend wouldn’t bring any harm to him and getting fake boyfriend is indeed the easiest and fastest way to get over this stalker situation. Before he goes to sleep he can only pray that whoever this Daniel hyung is, he is truly a nice person and wouldn’t mind to help him.


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 kudos?? TT Thank you guys, I'll work harder!!!!!! 
> 
> For updates, I think I can only do once in a week sorry :"( Also I have no beta reader so just ignore my grammar.. Anyway enjoy!!

To say Jihoon nervous is an understatement. What he’s feeling right now is bordering more close to panic, considering that in just one hour he’ll meet with Kang Daniel, his future (only if he agrees of course) fake boyfriend, if that even means something. Woojin already texted Daniel earlier that day, inviting him over to their apartment for lunch and Daniel agreed easily since it’s Saturday and he has no class until 5pm. Why Daniel didn’t question or suspect anything is a mystery for Jihoon since Woojin never invite anyone over to his (or their) apartment before, furthermore for _just lunch_. But well, it’s a free lunch after all, who doesn’t want that?

 

Jihoon, Woojin, and Jinyoung already agreed to discuss the whole fake dating thing in their apartment since it’s safer and no way anyone can eavesdropping so the stalker wouldn’t know anything about their plan. That’s why, for the last hour Jihoon has been busying himself in the kitchen, cooking and preparing some simple lunch, while Woojin and Jinyoung cleaning and tidying their apartment to look more acceptable. Jihoon doesn’t usually cook even though he’s good at it, they usually prefer to order take out, however this time Jihoon wants to make a good impression in front of Daniel and to kinda payback him if he ever agreed to this whole thing they’re planning. After finishing the dish and putting it on the table (he makes Spaghetti Bolognaise and Tuna Salad Sandwiches), Jihoon retreats to his room to take shower and get ready. His preparation took much longer than he expected unfortunately, because when Woojin barges into his room 30 minutes later announcing Daniel's arrival, Jihoon is still in the process of selecting his outfit.

 

“What?! Oh my god he’s here already?? I’m still not ready Woojin-ah! I don’t even know what to wear!!” Jihoon turns into full panic mode, grabbing everything in his wardrobe all at once and dumping it on his bed, making more mess than it already is. Woojin laughs seeing Jihoon lost his cool but since he’s a good friend and he loves Jihoon very much he decides to help him. “Wear this pink sweater, Jihoonie, you looks really good in pink, it makes you looks fluffy, oh and don’t forget to wear the tightest jeans you have! I’ll be with Daniel outside since he isn’t that close with Jinyoungie, okay? You can come out when you’re ready, don’t be nervous, Daniel hyung is a good guy” he ruffles Jihoon’s hair, makes it messier and hurriedly escapes before Jihoon can utter a single protests.

 

Jihoon comes out from his room 10 minutes later wearing Woojin’s chosen outfit, and first thing he hears is the sound of someone laughing loudly coming from the dining room. Jihoon can’t help but smiling along, Daniel’s laughter just sounds really nice and it helps on reducing his nervousness. When he arrives in the dining room, Daniel is hunching over the table still laughing at whatever jokes Woojin telling him. The three boys haven’t notice his presence yet, so he takes the time to observes the older boy. Jihoon has to admit that Kang Daniel is really attractive, his eyes sparkling brightly and he has bunny teeth that makes him looks really cute and younger than his age. It reminds him of an overexcited puppy. In contrast to his face though, his body is well built, probably thanks to his dancing. Jihoon’s insecurity comes back and his confidence is decreasing. Will someone like Kang Daniel, who looks like he can have anyone he wants, agreeing to act as his fake boyfriend?

 

“Oh, Jihoonie! You’re already here!” Jinyoung finally notices Jihoon’s arrival and greets him cheerfully, snapping Jihoon from his thought. “Yeah, hi guys, and Daniel-ssi hello,” Jihoon bows toward Daniel. Daniel immediately stands up and bows back, “Hello there Jihoonie,” he smiles, “Woojin and Jinyoung here already told me so many stories about you so no need to be formal, okay? You can call me hyung! Nice to finally meeting you officially” Daniel helds out his hand and Jihoon takes it shyly. His hand is so small compared to Daniel’s. “Nice to meet you too, Daniel hyung, ” Jihoon smiled softly at him. Daniel’s eyes widen up a bit, “You’re really cute.” He still holding Jihoon’s hand and not taking his eyes off of Jihoon’s even once. Jihoon feels his cheeks reddening and so he averts his gaze to the ground to hide his blush.

 

“Ehem guys, helloo, we’re still here you know” Woojin is now snickering out loud with Jinyoung in the background and Jihoon feels his blush intensify. He’s sure he looks like a tomato right now. Daniel, thankfully, helps on defending Jihoon, “Stop teasing Jihoon you two! Just let’s start eating, shall we?” he finally let go of Jihoon’s hand and slowly sitting back in his seat besides Jinyoung. Jihoon soon following Daniel and sits in the only available space next to Woojin which also happened to be right in front of Daniel. He’s still blushing incessantly so he doesn’t have the courage to look up and just focusing more on putting some foods into his plate.

 

"Okay, okay, we're sorry Jihoonie, let's start eating then" Woojin finally stop laughing. Jinyoung however still has a mischievous smile on his face when he adds "Eat a lot Daniel hyung! Jihoon cooked all this just for you!" This sudden revelation makes Jihoon who was drinking chokes on his water. 

 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Daniel rushing to help the poor boy, kneeling besides him while patting Jihoon's back gently. "Take a deep breath slowly, okay? Inhale, exhale" Daniel whispers softly in his ear. The older boy keeps patting him until Jihoon stop coughing and when he finally does, he looks up finding his friends smiling teasingly at him and Daniel.  _They didn't even try to help me!_

 

"Thank you so much hyung. I'm really sorry for troubling you" Jihoon muttered apologetically. "It's okay Jihoonie, I'm glad I can actually help you" Daniel ruffles Jihoon's hair before returning back to his seat. Jihoon's flushing more after his hyung's kind gesture, especially with Woojin and Jinyoung cooing together at him and Daniel.  _Yeah, his friends really is a little shit._ Thankfully, they finally moving on and busying themselves with foods. 

 

* * *

 

_"_ Wow, those foods are really great Jihoonie! The best meal in my life!" Daniel groans happily once they finished eating and moved on to the living room. "Yeah, of course it does hyung! Our Jihoonie here is truly the best at cooking!" Jinyoung replies. Woojin immediately agreeing with his friend, "That's true, without Jihoonie, me and Jinyoung surely already die from hunger."

 

"Oh my god guys, stop embarrassing me please," Jihoon can't help but smiles shyly after hearing his friend’s silly statement. He looks utterly adorable while covering half of his face that Woojin can't help but pinch his friend's cheeks. "Ahh you're really cute, If I haven't already have Hyungseop I'm gonna ask your hand for marriage right now"

 

"Me too, me too!" Jinyoung adds, "but unfortunately I still love Daehwi more so sorry Jihoon-ah" he jokingly teases his best friend. Jihoon already get used to his friend's daily teasing so he just try his best to ignores them. Daniel, however, finds the situation amusing and decided to join, "How about me Jihoonie? I'm single, do you want to marry me?" 

 

"H-hyung!!!" Jihoon is shocked to hear that from Daniel, "please don't follow Woojin and Jinyoungie," he whines.

 

The said friends are just laughing. "You’re the best Daniel hyung!" Woojin shouts. “Yups you are!” Jinyoung agrees. “But okay, we need to stop the teasing or else Jihoon is going to combust.” he continues, pointing to his friend’s face who is already reddening _again._ “We need to discuss something important anyway.”

 

Daniel who doesn’t know anything looks confused, “What’s up, guys? Should I leave?”

 

“No hyung, you’re the important one instead. Actually, we invited you over to ask you for a favor,” Woojin finally starts being serious. “It’s about Jihoonie, he really _really_ needs your help, hyung.”

 

“What? Are you in some kind of trouble Jihoonie?” Daniel immediately turns to Jihoon, “Hyung will try his best to help you, I promise.” The younger feels himself warmed from the attention Daniel is giving to him.

 

"I’m really okay, hyung, don’t worry. It's not even a big deal, really,” Jihoon answered quickly. “And you can always say no. No need to make promises," he smiles reassuringly.

 

"Okay lovebirds, let’s be quiet for a while and let me do the explaining” Jinyoung cuts in. “So, the problem arised because our Jihoonie here is too perfect for his own good.” He continues without a pause, ignoring his best friend yelling ("Yah! Stop talking nonsense Jinyoungie! You wanna fight me?!"), and a speechless Daniel. "Jihoon's so popular and has many admirers even though he's either dumb or too naive to not notice that. So, one of his  _admirer_  apparently take things way too far cause he started stalking Jihoon and yesterday he threatened Jihoon to be his. Jihoon narrowly escaped because he lied about having a boyfriend. Still, this asshole want a proof of the said boyfriend before he stops."

 

“And here where you comes in, Daniel hyung,” Woojin interrupts. “You’ll pretend to be Jihoonie’s boyfriend!!”

 

“I- what??”Daniel looks bewildered and Jihoon feels his confidence drops.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, hyung. I mean, it’s a big favor after all to pretend to be someone else’s boyfriend especially the one you just met an hour ago. Also, you’re very popular and being with me can destroy your reputation. I’m sure me, Jinyoung, and Woojin can find another way. I don’t even sure if the stalker will stop once I have a boyfriend. Really, hyung, its oka-“

 

“You’re rambling Jihoon-ah,” Daniel stops him. “I never say I won’t do it, right? I was just taken aback a little bit because we were joking about marrying you and next thing I know I’ll be your boyfriend.”

 

“Does that mean…you’re agreeing hyung? Really?” Jihoon breathed. His eye widen.

 

“Of course Jihoon-ah. I already promised to help you, right?” Daniel grins seeing Jihoon’s shocked but adorable face. “Besides, the stalker seems dangerous. If I refuse and something bad happened to you I’m sure I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.”

 

“Thank you, hyung” Jihoon smiles widely for the first time and holds Daniel’s hand, trying to show his sincerity. Daniel looks taken aback, but soon he just nod and Jihoon is sure he saw the older boy blushing.

 

“See Jihoonie,” Jinyoung hugs him tightly, interrupting his moment with Daniel, “My plans always work.” Woojin following Jinyoung moves and hugs both of his best friends before turning to Daniel, “Really thank you, hyung, I owe you.”

 

“No problem, Woojin-ah. How’s the plan gonna work then?”

 

“Well, for a start, you and Jihoonie need to be seen in campus together.” The other three is now focus listening, since Woojin is better at strategizing than them. “You two also need to do a lot of skinship so people will notice, and believe me they’ll notice fast since both of you are popular. If people start asking then, you can say you’re already dating but it’s new.. Let’s say 2 weeks and you both met because of me who is your mutual friend. Don’t exaggerate anything or else it’ll be suspicious”

 

While Woojin telling Daniel about Jihoon’s class schedules so he can accompany him in campus, Jinyoung notices Jihoon’s growing nervousness, “Are you okay?” he scoots closer to his friend’s side. “Ah, I’m okay Jinyoungie, it’s just…I’ve never been in a relationship before so I don’t know what to do..” Jihoon answers quietly. “Hyung already agrees to help but what if this plan fail because I’m being awkward or something?”

 

“Yah, stop being negative Jihoonie, the most important thing is getting to know each other better first and you’ll act more naturally then. I know you and hyung will get along really well in no time. Besides, you’re an acting major! I’m sure you can do it! Fighting!”

 

“Yeah you’re right, thank you, I love you so much Jinyoungie,” Jihoon feels easier after hearing his friend’s answer. Yeah of course he can do it, he’ll make the stalker back off as soon as possible so his friends won’t be worried anymore. And while he’s at it he’ll try to be the best boyfriend for Daniel hyung _._

 

* * *

  

They hashed out a few more minor details and exchanged phone number between Daniel and Jihoon before the older finally left to go to his dancing class. Woojin had suggested for Jihoon and Daniel to go on a date for them to know each other better, which the older easily accepted saying normal couples went on dates anyway, while the younger’s face turned the reddest it had been all day. And since tomorrow is Sunday and they both free all day, it’s been decided that the two of them will go on a date tomorrow.

 

Even though they don’t know each other much, Jihoon thinks it’s actually easy to talks with Daniel. As the day goes on, things became less awkward and once Jihoon gets rid of his shyness, just like Jinyoung said, they actually get along really well.

 

For the rest of the evening after Daniel’s departure, Jihoon spends his time together with his two friends playing games. But unfortunately, he keeps losing because the image of Daniel smiling always comes to his mind and makes him lose his concentration. Once he decided he had enough playing, it’s already 9pm, so he retreats to his room, takes a shower, and finally flopped into his bed. By now Jihoon sure that Daniel hyung already gets home, so he decided to text him a thank you message.

 

_Jihoonie: Thank you, hyung. It really means a lot to me._

 

Jihoon doesn’t need to wait for long time because Daniel replies almost instantly.

 

_Daniel Hyung: Don’t worry about it Jihoonie_

_Daniel Hyung: Do you have some place in mind you wanna go for tomorrow?_

 

Jihoon stares at his phone. What should he say? As long as it’s with Daniel he thinks he’ll be okay going anywhere.

 

_Jihoonie: I’ve never actually went on a date before, hyung.._

_Jihoonie: So I don’t know the best place to go.._

_Jihoonie: I’m sorry hyung but anywhere is really fine for me_

 

Daniel immediately bombarded Jihoon with questions once he read Jihoon’s confession.

 

_Daniel Hyung: You really never date anyone before Jihoonie?_

_Daniel Hyung: Am I your first, then?_

_Daniel Hyung; I’m sorry I don’t know, Woojin never mention it before_

 

Jihoon is blushing after reading the second messages. Yes, although they only pretend but Daniel is still technically his _first boyfriend_ and tomorrow is his _first date._

_Jihoonie: It’s really okay, hyung_

_Jihoonie: You’re really handsome and a nice person_

_Jihoonie: So I’m glad my first date is with hyung_

 

Jihoon wasn’t thinking what he’s typing and only regrets his boldness once the messages already sent. He can see Daniel already read his message but still no replies from the older boy. _Oh my god. What was I thinking? What if I scare Daniel hyung?_ Jihoon really wants to bury himself deep down underground when finally Daniel’s messages coming through.

 

_Daniel Hyung: You’re making me blushed Jihoon-ah_ (●´ω｀●)

_Daniel Hyung: And you’re actually the handsome one between us_

_Daniel Hyung: I’m really happy if you’re okay with me_

_Daniel Hyung: Hyung will make tomorrow special just for you then!!_ ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 

Jihoon almost throws his phone once he sees Daniel’s replies. Why his hyung being really cute like this? He even uses the emoticon!

 

_Jihoonie: Hyungie~ you’re the one making me blush now_ (⊃‿⊂)

_Jihoonie: Anywhere is fine hyung, really_

_Jihoonie: I don’t want to trouble you.._ （πーπ）

 

_Daniel Hyung: You need to stop being cute or else I’m going to combust, Jihoonie~_

_Daniel Hyung: Don’t worry about it_

_Daniel Hyung: Just get a lot of rest for now okay? We’ll have a busy day tomorrow!!_

_Daniel Hyung: Hyung will pick you up at 10, is that alright?_

_Jihoonie: Alrighty, then!_

_Jihoonie: Okay hyung, I’m going to sleep now_

_Jihoonie: See you tomorrow!! (_ _≧∀≦)_

_Daniel Hyung: I’ll see you tomorrow, Jihoonie_

_Daniel Hyung: Good night! Sweet dreams_

_Jihoonie: Night, hyung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nielwink is really cute lately and my heart can't handle it especially Daniel's "I can see galaxies in his eyes" TT
> 
> Texting part....yay or nay? hehe please tell me your opinion! Thank youuuu

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you for reading!!


End file.
